1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the method for manufacturing and the structure of lenses used for photography that are relatively small and easy to manufacture. The present disclosure also relates to a photographing apparatus (i.e. camera or camera module) that includes the photographing lenses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many photographing apparatuses use solid-state photographing devices such as, for example, charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensors and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors. Examples of such photographing apparatuses include digital still cameras, video cameras, and cameras of all types having interchangeable lenses. As photographing apparatuses that employ solid-state imaging devices are more easily manufactured to have smaller sizes, the recent manufacture of handheld terminals such as cellular phones are equipped with such photographing apparatuses. Customers continue to demand increasingly higher-performance devices that include more and more advanced features such as high-resolution, wide-angle devices. In addition, an increasing number of customers have expert knowledge about cameras so the advanced features are more-appreciated now than ever.
Small and high-pixel photographing apparatuses require high-resolution and high-performance photographing lenses because of their compact size. However, it is very difficult to manufacture high-performance photographing apparatuses having a compact design and by only using four or five lenses and incorporating such high-performance photographing apparatuses (typically in the form of a camera hardware module) into slim portable terminals while maintaining optical characteristics and aberration characteristics of the larger-sized high-performance photographing apparatuses.